Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A vehicle may include one or more sensors. The one or more sensors may be configured to collect sensory data and convert the collected sensory data into sensor values. The sensor values may be used by a processor of the vehicle to execute processes relating to operations of the vehicle.